Nothing Personal
by YOHOKallykoe
Summary: Marcus Flint finally became a professor at Hogwarts. What will Snape have to say about this?
1. An Introduction

There are two types of men: Those with a soul, and those without. Severus Snape was the latter, though he was not known to actually admit it. The man's diet consisted of pure guilt, self-loathing, and bitterness. It was no wonder that so many people were hesitant to venture past the dark, concrete exterior of his self.  
  
No love had ever been able to venture into his life, though a few had fallen. He wouldn't get close to anyone at all, not even for friendship. It could've been that maybe he feared being teased, having been treated wrongly in his school years. But, no matter what, he always found a way to take out his anger on his students. He was an apple gone bad, the worst pea in the pod. Yet, somehow, the Slytherins found comfort in his temper and evil ways. Severus knew that they did, and used it to its full potential. But one day, the comfort went too far... .:Cue cheesy theme music:.  
  
When Flint had first arrived, Severus had not thought about it much. It was a personal triumph, mostly, being that there was another Slytherin on the staff of Hogwarts. It was rather hilarious to him--Marcus Flint being on the staff, now an assistant to Madam Hooch.  
  
Marcus wasn't the most intelligent man in the world and he certainly wasn't as gifted with broomsticks as Hooch, so Severus had no idea why Dumbledore took him into the fold. Of course, qualifications weren't much to the man-- all one had to do was look at the previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. By mid-September, the Potions Master of Hogwarts was beginning to be slightly irked by the new 'Professor,' if one could even call him that. He seemed to be infringing on the rights of the Slytherin Head of House; giving detentions as fast as he could utter the words, taking large amounts of points from the rival houses, being a bastard, so to speak. It was bad enough that the boy (Severus had taken to mentally referring to Flint as a boy) was housed straight across from his own quarters but, now he was beginning to take away his authority.  
  
Marcus hadn't thought about being on the staff as a great achievement at first. Severus got on his nerves as much as the Potter boy did. But Marcus had to deal with this, wanting to get a good reputation with the fellow professors. Flint had been on the Quidditch team during his years at Hogwarts as a student. He knew enough about flying, or so he thought. Hooch had been rather pleased to see that at least one of the students had decided to return for a job there. He found Severus rather scary at times and hated the man's temper. No, not hated....loathed.  
  
It was on a fine day in the first week of October that Severus decided to speak his mind to Flint. He sought him out in the entrance hall, not really caring if anyone saw him or not. He grabbed the boy by the arm and slammed him against a stone pillar with more force than one would expect from a Professor, let alone Snape.  
  
"Let it be known, Flint," he hissed with more than his usual dose of venom, "That you are 'not' the Head of Slytherin house!"  
  
Marcus gasped, being slammed against the pillar. His head hit with such force, that his brain rattled and his head throbbed with pain.  
  
"I never said that I was the Head of Slytherin..." Marcus replied in a voice that showed his breath had also been knocked out of him. "I'd never try to take your place, Professor." He whispered, trying not to faint.  
  
Severus glared at him and, though tempted to knock those disgusting teeth out of Flint's mouth, turned on his heel. His cloak flowed behind him in a trail as he exited the entrance hall, aiming to go to a pub in Hogsmeade for a relaxing drink. Before he reached the door, however, he turned sharply around, yelling to a few students, "WHAT 'ARE' YOU LOOKING AT?"  
  
The students looked rather innocently at him, their hands behind their backs. The only thing that was missing from the picture were halos that should've been positioned above their heads. "We were just trying to figure out why so many people hate you. You're a rather handsome older man." A girl with short blonde hair said, smiling flirtatiously. A rather short boy arched an eyebrow. "Actually, we were looking at your hair. Do you use grease or oil? Or are you a Dapper Dan Man?"  
  
With a glare that could kill all life within a ten-mile radius, Severus left the hall with a loud "HMPH!" Stares followed him all the way to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
A waitress, rather pretty in her dark features, wandered over to him as he entered. She walked him over to a table, making him sit down. "The usual, Severus?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
"Of course," he grumbled. He could sleep it off in the morning. Of course, that's exactly what he did. 


	2. Broomsticks and Conversations

"Now, step up to the left side of your broomstick," Flint said, looking at his first class of the day. "Put your right hand over the broom," The first years clumsily lumbered up to their brooms, each putting one hand over their broom. "And say 'up'." Marcus finished, looking at the younger children. A chorus of voices rang through the air.  
  
Severus sneered from the alcove of the courtyard he was lurking in. Dowsed in shadows and bruises, he looked sketchier than usual. He still had a hangover from the weekend and was glad he had no classes on that particular day.  
  
Damn that Flint, he thought, though he wasn't sure why. Severus was actually looking forward to Hooch's return-- he certainly didn't want the whole of the first years to lose their teeth.  
  
Flint clenched his hands at his sides, watching the first years. All of them finally had their brooms in their hands. "Now, when you've got your broom, I want you to mount it. Hold on tightly to your broomstick. You don't want to be sliding off the end. On my whistle, I want you to kick off of the ground hard, hover for a moment, then touch back down." He said, putting his whistle to his lips. He blew into it, then watched as the first years perfectly hovered in the air. An image of Severus flashed into his mind and he shook his head to clear it. No, he wouldn't think of that man now. He had PROMISED himself not to.  
  
"Admiring the view?" The familiar voice of Sinistra came from behind Snape's back. "Heavens no!" He cried, entirely too fast, his head snapping 'round to face her. "Why on Earth would you accuse me of such an act?" His eyes sharpened and his hands clenched about his cloak, as though he was just barely suppressing the urge to hex here then and there--right on the spot!  
  
"Well, you do seem to admire the boy," Sinistra replied, laughingly. "Or stalk him at least!" Her devilish smirk was enough to nearly drive Severus mad. She brushed a few silky raven strands from her eyes, then studied him for quite some time.  
  
"You should speak," Severus muttered, mentally slapping himself when he realized what it could imply. He and Sinistra were the youngest on the staff--were, since Flint had been recruited--and both single.  
  
"You choose to be single, Severus, and I-I do not." She gave him a slight smile and patted the man on the back before briskly walking off, more than likely to gossip with another professor.  
  
Marcus laughed as one boy fell off his broom, and then realized how childish that seemed. "Are you alright?" He yelled, running over to the boy. The younger kid shook his head. "Class is over. Go study for your other lessons or something while I take Mister Parkingspot to the Hospital Wing." He said, taking the boy, whose name was Marshall Parkingspot, to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Way to go, Flint," Severus said as the assistant professor passed by. He was now in a morbidly cruel mood, determined to show Sinistra he did not want that-that boy!-at all. He'd show her, indeed.  
  
Marcus dropped Marshall off on a bed in the horridly cold Hospital Wing, giving a small smirk to Madam Pomfrey. He'd always hated that woman for some odd reason. Quickly he hustled out of the room, being assured by Pomfrey that Marshall would be just fine. A few minutes after leaving, he finally arrived at Snape's door. He knocked and walked in, not even waiting for an answer. "Snape." He said, glaring at the elder man.  
  
"Flint," Severus replied in the same manner. He had no idea what the boy was doing at his door and, frankly, he didn't care. "Well?" He rolled his eyes, "What do you want? I haven't all day, boy." He endless eyes sharpened ever so more, his face looking older than ever.  
  
Marcus happily went into a rambling state, where he explained in short sentences how he didn't like being teased. "Now...um...yeah..." He said, his ugly teeth glinting in what little light the room held. "I...guess I should be going." He said, letting go of Snape.  
  
"Yes," Severus said through gritted teeth, "You should." He brushed his cloak off in a disgusted manner. How dare that boy touch me! he thought. He then turned 'round to tell the co-author to check her gosh darned email for a change. Severus shut the door in Marcus' face and retired to his bath. If the tub hadn't been so small, he would've drowned himself in there years ago.  
  
Marcus sighed, walking out of the door. He had just noticed the weird feeling in his stomach. Oh gosh...no... Marcus thought, running a hand through his hair and stalking down to the Slytherin common room. He seated himself in a chair, letting his eyes close. He slowly drifted off into a nice sleep after the co-author checked her mail. 


	3. Misunderstood

October was already turning out to be a bad month for Severus. Not only had the Dark Lord been lusting for blood more than usual but, Dumbledore had actually taken Severus aside and told him to call off this "silly, flirtatious game with Flint." It had angered him so, even more than it would have normally, because he knew that damned Sinistra was behind it.  
  
I'm not even homosexual! He thought on a rather bland day as he made his way to the Great Hall. I don't even look homosexual--I don't think so, at least--so, how dare they assume so! His cloak flowed behind him like a kite in a delicate wind and his hair was hanging in his face--he had no time to attend to his appearance, being a professor and all. He made his way to a seat at the end of the High Table, unfortunately right beside that damned Flint. Severus was barely able to keep himself from snarling Sinistra's way but, seemed content with glaring daggers in her general direction.  
  
Flint had already grabbed a seat at the High Table before Severus entered. He smirked, watching the greasy-haired man sit down. Yes, he had heard about Dumbledore's talk with Snape. It actually had no affect on Flint, considering that Marcus really didn't care if the older man was flirting with him. He turned to look at Sinistra, grinning. He found it rather funny that Sinistra had the guts to actually speak with Dumbledore about Snape. He turned back around, looking at Severus.  
  
"So, going homosexual, are we? I must say, you're not my type. I like the men that have silver-blonde hair and icy blue eyes. They make shivers go up my spine."  
  
He said, snickering. Yes, he found Draco Malfoy incredibly attractive. All those times in the Quidditch Locker Rooms were so fun. And the showers...oh....they were steamy hot...  
  
A hush fell upon the Great Hall, thick as fog. Severus' head snapped in Flint's direction, eyes wide with fury.  
  
"My sexual orientation is none of your-" pausing, he glanced around the hall to see that everyone was watching him, "None of anyone's business!" His glare was more menacing than ever before.  
  
A small mutter came from the Gryffindor table. "I always knew there was something incredibly wrong with Snape." Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron. Ron fell backwards, off of his seat, hitting the floor with a small thump. After getting back up, all the students went back to their food.  
  
Flint snickered at Severus' answer. He knew that there was something else about Snape that no one knew.  
  
"Ah, but...see, your fellow professors have to know these things. Just so they can keep an eye on....your actions."  
  
He said, grinning mischievously at the elder professor.  
  
That was the last straw for the Potions Master.  
  
He had reached for his wand in his sleeve but, he realized he'd left it in his quarters. He grabbed the next best thing.  
  
A large spoonful of mashed potatoes.  
  
Glop.  
  
Marcus got smacked in the face with a spoonful of mashed potatoes. He quickly wiped it away, giving Snape a very rude hand gesture (and no, not that hand gesture...the middle finger gesture, for all of you perverts out there).  
  
"That's it, Sevvy poo."  
  
He said, picking up his goblet and sloshing the juice all over Snape.  
  
Severus didn't say a word but, instead, picked up a large dish of yams and threw them in Flint's direction. They somehow managed to plop in Minerva McGonagall's lap.  
  
The Great Hall grew quiet, for the second time that meal. Everyone wanted to hear what the stern witch would say. The smirk slid off Snape's sallow face as he watched her, awaiting her harsh words or, perhaps, strong hex.  
  
McGonagall's face turned to an angry glare. She took out her wand, pointing it at Severus.  
  
"What do you have to say?"  
  
She asked, pushing some of the yams off of her robes.  
  
"Severus, I would have expected much better behavior from you. You're a professor, for Merlin's sake. Try to act like one. Do you think you're setting a good example for the students by doing that?"  
  
She asked in her stern tone, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
He raised his eyebrows for a second and crossed his arms over his juice- soaked robes. There was an awkward silence and he began to speak.  
  
"Me? Me? What about her or him?" He motioned to Flint and Sinistra before continuing, "Romances are not allowed between professors--that is very clear--and I have no desire to take part in a makeshift shag session with a silly, dimwitted boy with foul teeth."  
  
McGonagall glared at Severus for a few more minutes, then looked to Marcus. He was gaping at Snape.  
  
"Foul teeth?"  
  
He managed to squeak out. He really hadn't noticed that his teeth were horrid looking. McGonagall shook her head, looking away from them both.  
  
Severus smirked at them both.  
  
"And what do you have to say, Minnie?"  
  
Minerva glared at Severus. She had told him over and over again to NEVER call her Minnie.  
  
"I say that you two need to quit acting like children and become civil adults."  
  
She said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Marcus snickered behind his hand.  
  
"Yeah, Sevvy."  
  
He said, smirking evilly.  
  
"Civil adults?" Severus shook his head. "Since when has anyone been civil here?"  
  
"Well, I've ALWAYS been civil...but you guys haven't." Minerva said, smirking.  
  
Marcus blinked, seeing the smirk. "YOU can SMIRK?"  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, Minerva isn't a dried up old prune. She's just rather raisin-like." Severus took this opportunity to sit down.  
  
Minerva gave Severus a rather evil glance. He was getting on her last nerve and it was very easy to tell.  
  
"Severus, I suggest you lose the attitude, or I'll speak with Dumbledore about your position as a professor here. I've heard that this school needs another caretaker."  
  
She said in a menacing tone.  
  
Marcus burst into laughter.  
  
"Imagine! Snape...with a BROOM!"  
  
Severus glared at both Minnie and Marcus.  
  
"You know as well as I do that my position here at Hogwarts is well secured." He smiled then, an eerie smile, because he knew that she knew exactly what he was referring to.  
  
"With that being said," He turned and pushed his chair in, "I'll retire now."  
  
Minerva nodded.  
  
"Goodnight, Severus."  
  
She said, then turned back to her food.  
  
Marcus, on the other hand, glared after Severus.  
  
"I'll see you later, Sevvy."  
  
He said, in a tone that suggested he'd keep that promise.  
  
"That is not an option, Flint." Severus said sternly, as he walked towards the teacher's lounge.  
  
Marcus shook his head, watching Severus leave.  
  
"He's such an arse at times."  
  
Minerva nodded and all went quiet between them. 


End file.
